A Pup’s Love
ATTENTION: This is a collab between Haydn, OpenWish, Animalpup and Venz412. Please DO NOT EDIT without their permission. Thank you. Two stray pups form an unlikely bond and one pup decides to make a big step. Will it work? Or will it backfire? *Frank and Lindsay *Hachi, Andres, Franco, Vicente *Noah Additional characters to be announced '' ''Frank woke up in his junkyard per usual, the late November sun washing down on him as he yawned. Last night had been a rough so it was no wonder he was tired. Frank had hauled a load of rusty steel from the garbage dump to his yard and sorted but by bit, piece by piece, pile by pile. He had worked until midnight, and then had cleaned out the yard and his doghouse. It was 3 AM when he finally was able to go to sleep. He was just about to go back to sleep when he eyed something that made his heart skip a beat. A female pup passed by on the sidewalk. The pup stared at Frank, with what?.....Romance? ”Hello, Frank.” Her Irish accent rang in the pit bull’s ears. Frank sputtered. “Uh, he...he...hello!” His German accent made the female pup blush a bright pink. “I’m Lindsay, by the way.” ”You’re, you’re beautiful.....I mean....uh,” Frank mumbled. Lindsay giggled. ”It’s okay. Um, do you want to have lunch together tomorrow?” Frank beamed. “Sure. See you then.” '' A few weeks later, the duo went to the fanciest restaurant in Adventure Bay, THE PUP PARLOR. Frank was dressed in a white shirt and red tie, while Lindsay was wearing a flowery dress. They sat down and ordered sparkling water and liver sausage chili.'' "So, um...where do we start?" asked Frank nervously. Lindsay chuckled and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Oh, Frank. Relax. It's only a date!" Frank shifted awkwardly in his chair and gazed at Lindsay with loving eyes. "Um...Linds?" Frank managed to say. "Mm?" "Would you, uh, mind if we....um....start a courtship?" Lindsay dropped her fork. "Aww, Frankie, of course!" She reached over and held Frank's paw. Frank grinned. He had finally found the life he'd wanted for a long time.. The now-official couple trotted back to the Lookout. Frank grinning and Lindsay laughing at her boyfriend's facial expressions. "Hey, hey, hey!" Chase teased, approaching them. "I think you found a girlfriend, Frank!" "Thanks," Frank chuckled, slapping his friend on the back. Noah ran up to his best friend. "Congratulations, Frank-a-doodle!" "Congrats," Rocky said with a smile. "You're perfect for each other!" Frank only ever blushed as he and Lindsay trotted off to find their own little space at the edge of the building. "Ah, peace." Frank muttered. Lindsay laughed. "You're just full of surprises, you handsome mutt." "I know." Frank nuzzled Lindsay's nose. And so did love ever begin...... "Gotta get this right...." Frank mumbled. ”What’s the matter?” Noah asked, putting his paw on the perplexed pup. Frank took a small case out of his pocket. Inside was a beautiful engagement pin, made of bronze and diamonds. ”Aw, that’s sweet, dude! Lindsay is gonna love it!” exclaimed Zuma. Frank blushed, closed the case, and put it back into his pup pack. Andres along with Franco and Hachi shows up. Andres states "Marriage can be a good path for you. and so you know. for me. I can be yer best man. and you what my perks are." Franco goes near Frank. "Good luck." Andres looks on Frank and said "You can do this you are a PAW Patrol member"Franco and Hachi said "I bet its getting sundown you can do it." Just as then Frank goes outside with Lindsay to the bay and watch the beautiful sunset. At the Baywalk the 2 dogs watched the sun sets. slowly and the sky turned orange. '' Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Debut story Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Marriage stories